1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a skylight fixture mounted in the roof of a building structure, and more particularly to a hydrodynamic skylight apparatus that includes a continuous flow of fluid over the glass or other translucent-type panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing suitable means for cleaning the transparent or translucent panels of skylight fixtures, particularly if the panels are mounted in a relatively horizontal arrangement.
Many types of skylight fixtures are presently in use to allow the sunlight to penetrate or shine into given areas or rooms. Since the usual locations for such fixtures are over openings formed in roof structures, they are not easily accessible for frequent cleaning.
Skylight fixtures formed having flat transparent or translucent panels are normally mounted at an incline. That is, a panel would generally be structured at an incline, whereby rainwater is allowed to drain from the panel and wash it in the process. However, this arrangement does not provide a means for preventing glass or other translucent panels from accumulating soil and debris, particularly in those climates with relatively little rainfall.
A more common skylight unit is the bubble-type which prevents water from pooling and causing stagnation. However, this type of panel does not resolve the problem of inaccessibility for cleaning. Also, many feel that the bubble-type skylight is not aesthetically pleasing--and thus not architecturally desirable.
Accordingly, it will be readily understood that the present invention as herein shown and described will provide a constructive novelty that solves the above-mentioned problems, and will at the same time provide an aesthetic value not obtainable heretofore.